User blog:DarRam/What if 1991's Property of a Lady was produced then released in theaters
The Property of a Lady was an unproduced Bond film set to release in 1991 with Timothy Dalton starring as Bond, but due to the lawsuit/hiatus that ensued between Pathe Communications and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and changes in writing staff, it was pushed to 1994. However during the same year, Dalton retired as Bond, replacing him with Brosnan as the next Bond with his debut in'' Goldeneye. In this scenario, what if ''The Property of a Lady was a Bond film released in 1991 with the next Bond film titled, Risico, based on one of Fleming's Bond Short stories, releasing just two years later with Pierce Brosnan making his 007 debut so that he would be in a total of five Bond films by 2002's'' Die Another Day? This obviously means that the six year lawsuit wouldn't have occured, resulting in a couple of more Bond films being released into the 90's, especially the early 90's. Again, just as the other Bond scenarios I've done so far, I am only doing this based on my opinions and research on the Bond franchise, additionally just for fun. I'll discuss deeper into Brosnan's alternative 007 film contract in another blog post. Here's how the movie list would go: *'Dalton''' *''The Living Daylights (1987)'' *''License to Kill (1989)'' *''The Property of a Lady (1991)'' *'Brosnan' *''Risico (1993)'' *''Goldeneye (1995)'' *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' *''The World is Not Enough (1999)'' *''Die Another Day (2002)'' This list would be established if Dalton somehow retired as James Bond in 1993 and Brosnan stepped into the role that same year. Brosnan era (since Goldeneye) and Craig era cast members and crew would be comprised of the same persons as in the real Bond timeline. Also the events in the real 007 timeline since'' Goldeneye'', would still occur. I'll be inculding Anothony Hopkins as Deholm Crisp and Elizabeth Hurley as a Bond girl just as speculated in the real timeline. Synopisis After terrorists target a Scottish nuclear facility, James Bond is deployed to the Far East to investigate the prolific businessman Sir Henry Lee Ching. In Hong Kong, Bond rendezvous with retiring spy Denholm Crisp who was a mentor to Bond early in his career. He crosses paths with the Chinese Secret Service and teams up with jewel-smuggler Connie Webb to get to the bottom of Ching's shady past and prevent global pandemonium that could spark World War Three. Act 1 Lead by the Minister of Defence Nigel Yupland, a bomb squad searches a chemical weapons factory. All appears to be normal. However, in a lab where computer-driven devices perform tasks too risky for humans, one of the machines goes haywire and soon bursts into flames. Outside the bomb squad duck for cover as the factory explodes. 'T'he PM works hard to assure fellow ministers all is well at the Scottish Factory and - after consulting with Yupland - both agree a full investigation should take place. Bond is confronted by Yupland as M's department has been assigned to investigate the catastrophe in Scotland. It is revealed that a letter was received threatening the destruction of the factory, but no further demands were made. Another letter has come to light at MI6's Hong Kong offices. It states that in three days a second target would be destroyed. The Secret Service has no further information, and so assigns James Bond to the task. In the Kohoni Industries complex, one such burglary is taking place. A black-clad figure emerges from a parked Lamborghini and skillfully evades security to get to their target. The target is a crate marked to be sent to Nanking. The intruder opens it and switches a microchip with one of those installed in the panel of a robotic device. When the task is completed, the intruder reseals the crate and makes their exit. With the sound of the intruder alarm, the company managers - the Kohoni twins - gather a security detail outside the building, with hopes of capturing the intruder. The intruder utilizes a "Speedline" and swings to the next building and down to the waiting get-away vehicle. The Lamborghini and passenger escape in the direction of the docks but soon the Kohoni's are in pursuit. The car boards a ferry and makes a quick get-away, but not quick enough to prevent a security officer recording the Lamborghini's licence plate. On board the ferry the intruder removes her mask to reveal the master cat-burglar Connie Webb. Q's latest computer has done the trick and Bond and Yupland are able to identify the burglar as Connie Webb, an ex-CIA agent with a talent for getting in and out of tight spots. Yupland formulates a plan whereby Bond will travel to Tokyo, meet with Webb and convince her to lead 007 to her superiors. The bait will be Q's new microchip, capable of working at room air temperature. Waiting in Q's garage is the trusted Aston Martin DB5. Q explains that it has been scheduled to be turned to scrap at the demand Yupland. However, he cannot let that happen, and makes arrangements for it to be shipped to Japan for Bond's use one last time. Bond's contact in Tokyo is a veteran spy near retirement, Denholm Crisp. He has made reservations for Bond to stay at a local ski resort; the same one in which Connie Webb is staying. 007 soon spots Connie's Lamborghini and tails her to a helipad, where she takes off. Bond, in hot pursuit, boards another chopper and has the pilot follow Connie. Cast & characters James_Bond_(Timothy_Dalton)_-_Profile.jpg|James Bond (Timothy Dalton)|link=James Bond (Timothy Dalton) Robert brown.jpg|M (Robert Brown)|link=M (Robert Brown) Moneypenny - Caroline Bliss - Profile.png|Miss Moneypenny (Caroline Bliss)|link=Miss Moneypenny (Caroline Bliss) Q (Desmond Llewelyn) - Profile.png|Q (Desmond Llewelyn)|link=Q (Desmond Llewelyn) Anthony Hopkins.jpg|Denholm Crisp (Anthony Hopkins)|link=Wikipedia:Anthony Hopkins Leiter (Hedison) Profile 2.png|Felix Leiter (David Hedison)|link=Felix Leiter (David Hedison) Pilgrimage.jpeg|Connie Webb (Elizabeth Hurley)|link=Wikipedia:Elizabeth Hurley LoHoiPang108 7ed2c2f56a531115831ef23563b7de24.jpg|Sir Henry Lee Ching (Lo Hoi Pang)|link=Wikipedia:Lo Hoi Pang Showdown-in-little-tokyo.jpg|Rodin (Dolph Lundgren)|link=Wikipedia:Dolph Lundgren Stellan-skarsgard.jpg|Otto Winkhart (Stellan Skarsgård)|link=Wikipedia:Stellan Skarsgård Film Poster Gallery Xbond 17 2.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs about alternative 007 scenarios Category:Blogs about lost 007 films